shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fowlham
Fowlham is the het ship between Theresa Fowler and Randy Cunningham from the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja fandom. Canon Whenever Theresa and Randy interact, they get along well. Concerned, the two both think that Howard as the Ninja didn't seem right in "The Ninja Supremacy," and talk about it, although Randy couldn't remember who she was at that time. They also seem to share similar reactions in particular events, both teens wide-eyed with horror when Julian humiliates Juggo and Dave in "Der Monster Klub." Most of Theresa's appearances have shown she has feelings for him. She is impressed with his lack of fear, calling him "hardcore," and seeing him as her protector. When terrified in "Night of the Living McFizzles" and "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge," she looks to him for safety and leadership, asking him about what they should do. To Randy's surprise, she also holds his hand during frightening moments. She and Randy also smile at each other romantically. She worries about him when he disappears to become the Ninja in the latter episode, glancing behind to check for him and asking Howard and the Ninja about him. She seems to believe that he is a hero, and often reacts to him positively. Her crush has grown to the point where she gets stanked from the shock and sadness of NomiRandy ignoring her and flirting with Heidi in "Shloomp! There It Is!," which made her cry from heartbreak which led her attacking Heidi in revenge. She is destanked by her happiness for the bouquet of roses that the real Randy gave her (indirectly as the Ninja) as an apology. Afterwards, she dreamily walks away with hearts hovering over her head. Although Theresa doesn't know Randy is the Ninja, she seems to appreciate the Ninja immensely, too. In "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," Theresa is part of the parade of people following Bash around. In "The Ninja Identity," after he saves her as the Ninja, she shows a lot of gratitude as she thanks and hugs him, much to Randy's delight. Later in "The Ninja Supremacy," she realizes something is wrong with Howard as the Ninja, and it takes her longer than most students to embrace his more shoobtastic attitude. She is sure that the Ninja has better judgment in directions than Howard, and she praises the Ninja for saving her and her classmates in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge." Randy, who usually doesn't care much about romance, seems to have a crush on Theresa whenever she's around, treating her with kindness and respect. Although his crush on Theresa isn't as huge as her crush on him, Randy seems to be aware of her feelings, and does genuinely care about her. In "So U Think U Can Stank," Randy destanks Theresa, assuring her that everything is going to be alright afterwards. He wants her to see him in good light, and either blushes or reacts with surprise when she grabs his hand. Having to tell her that he's not a hero in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" frustrates him, even though he knows it's the only way for her to let go of his hand. To destank her, Randy, as the Ninja, apologizes for ignoring her and flirting with Heidi (while his body was under NomiRandy's control) and gives her a bouquet of tulips in "Shloomp! There It Is!." In "Winner Takes Ball" he seems both flustered and pleased to find that he has left her in his closet (where, while possessed by Evil Julian, she had gone to find "the ultimate prize"). Fanon On AO3 it is the most written ship for Theresa and the fifth most written ship for Randy, as well as the fifth most written ship in the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja tag. Fandom FAN FICTION :Randy/Theresa on FanFiction.Net : Photos 4F2DFF3B-B483-4731-9769-9A700436A6A7.jpeg 4AF4F435-ACED-4A36-8953-99C056410B7C.jpeg F81A55EE-1693-4B4E-B84E-B49E047EEB97.jpeg Fowlham (1).jpeg 189A12FF-B09F-4FEA-8B39-EF5AE1FB6995.png FA098F44-0E3B-4325-80DD-BD87D24335B8.jpeg EFA872E4-CE24-4195-B13E-A6CD7D1A88A0.png EEE5A020-DD6D-4914-BEC2-F5BF49299792.jpeg 2D595B1A-8FA3-421E-A62F-438722C70E21.jpeg 3FB91A79-3FCF-47EA-9E7F-76160C15D7AA.jpeg